


Shark's Version of Hyper Drive

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Opening Themes, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds Opening Theme. Only this one is Shark's Version.





	Shark's Version of Hyper Drive

Hyper Drive

Going fast makes me feel alive.  
My heart beats in hyper drive.  
Do you think you can win?  
Only if I lose.  
Just let destiny choose.

[Chorus]  
I can hear you breathin'.  
I can see you comin'.  
I can feel the wind.  
It's blowing me around.

Take a shot at me runnin' side by side.  
It's a blur... as I go by.

[Chorus]  
I can hear you breathin'.  
I can see you comin'.  
I can feel the wind.  
It's blowing me around.

See the sun arising.  
Fire in the sky.  
Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.

 

Hyper Dive (Shark)

Swimming fast makes me feel alive.  
My heart beats as I dive by.  
Do you think you can win?  
Only if I lose.  
Frankly I'd rather lose tooth.

[Chorus]  
I can see my prey and  
I can smell the blood and  
I can feel the water.  
It's pressure is all around.

Shark in the sea bout to catch me a snack.  
Watch yourself... I'm at your back.

[Chorus]  
I can see my prey and  
I can smell the blood and  
I can feel the water.  
It's pressure is all around.

See the depths of the sea.  
Hunters in the deep.  
Victims thrusts themselves into our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this check out my work titled "Yusei's Version of Carry On Wayward Son".


End file.
